Newer commercial aircraft have interiors that are more modern, convenient, safe, and aesthetically pleasing than their older counterparts. For example, the overhead interior components of the newer aircraft have several advantages over the older interiors. The new stowage bins are larger to handle a larger volume of carry-on luggage. The new bin shelves are long and wide enough to fit a standard garment bag. The bins are also safer since the door has a more vertical orientation so that shifted baggage will not likely fall out upon opening the bin door. The entire overhead interior has a more modern look as well. For example, the ceiling panels provide a smooth uninterrupted ceiling to negate the "tunnel" appearance and create a wider looking passenger cabin.
Because of the expense of new planes, an airline cannot simply trade in its old models for new updated planes. However, the airline may not want to be left with the old looks, inconveniences, maintenance, and safety problems. Beyond real problems due to safety, an airline with outdated interiors may not instill confidence in its customers if they feel they are riding in a dilapidated airplane. Maintenance is also a problem for the airlines as the older aircraft require more work to keep them in good condition. In the past, the airlines have retrofit certain parts in an attempt to overcome these types of problems, at least to an extent.
Various portions of aircraft interiors have been replaced or retrofitted with new portions or improved parts. Examples of past interior retrofitting include old carpeting replaced with new and updated carpeting, worn seat fabric replaced with new seat coverings, the number and size of seats changed, changed seat arrangements and changed spacing between seats. Modifications to interior items above the seats has included replacing entire stowage bin assemblies. Changes may be desired due to wear, availability of new materials, safety concerns, or modern looks of newer planes.
Consumer confidence may not be maintained if interiors are old, worn out, outdated, or unsafe. However, modifications, even if only cosmetic, can be costly. An airline owning a large number of older aircraft may want their planes to look more like the newer aircraft. An airline may also have safety concerns. Concerns may also surface about the interchangeability of parts between its newer planes and the older models. To make the desired interior modifications may require extensive and expensive retrofitting. Replacing existing bins requires removal of the bin support structures in the walls of the fuselage, installing new bins and structure, rewiring and remounting of overhead lights, replacement of the passenger service units along with all their connections for electrical components and emergency and comfort air components, and ceiling panel replacement. The extensive work required is obviously quite expensive. Besides, all this work may require extensive down- time for the plane. This translates to costly losses in business.
No efficient method or replacement device has been devised or used in the past to update overhead bezel type interiors of aircraft while keeping costs low and aircraft downtime less than several days. Accordingly, the present invention was developed and provides significant advantages over previous devices or methods used to retrofit overhead interiors of aircraft.